The present invention relates to a security device for protecting electronically stored-data and relates more particularly to such an security device with a electronically-stored data as key code used in controlling the access to a computer system or computerized equipment.
In a computer system or computerized equipment, there is generally provided an electronic locking device, controlled by an electronic key, which can be a code stored in a memory device, for access to the computer system thereof. If the code data in the memory device is stolen or copied by physical access to the memory device, the computer system or computerized equipment will become disarmed. Therefore, the memory device must be protected from any physical access.